Lauren En El País De Las Maravillas
by inolvidable23
Summary: ¿Alguna vez habeis estado dentro de una mente brilante? ¿No? Pues bienvenidos a la mente de Lauren Lewis.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Autor:** Este fic va dedicado especialmente a todos aquellos que habeis participado en este gran proyecto que es #ClubDoccubus y a mi ganadora. Gracias por tu apoyo, tus palabras y tu ayuda. Por todos vosotros existe gente como nosotros.

Disfrutad!

* * *

 **Prologo: The Start**

Si alguna vez os dicen que la fuerza más poderosa es vuestra mente hacedle caso. Yo no lo hice y tuve una de las experiencias más raras de toda mi vida y, creedme, viniendo me mi, es mucho decir.

Por cierto, no me he presentado, soy Lauren "Doctora Caliente" Lewis y por si no sabéis porque digo lo digo, solo os diré que en mi mundo, trolls, gente con poderes, asesinos del infierno y gatos que parecen leones están a la orden del día.

¿No tenéis bastante? Imaginaos a Kenzi vestida de Hello Kitty en Halloween, eso si fue aterrador.

El caso es que después de todo lo que ha pasado tengo que decir que la vida me ha regalado un trabajo estable en lo que quiero, una jefa que me respeta y una mujer que...bueno, es todo lo que podía pedir.

No todos los días encuentras a alguien que te quiera y encima sea el mismo sexo en persona.

Bo es una succubo, una fae y tras vencer a su padre antes de que desatara el infierno, nuestra vida a estado plagada de todo lo que queríamos: estabilidad, comprensión, mucho sexo, mucho amor, Kenzi, Dagny y Dyson y Mark, Vex (si, Vex) y una vida relativamente normal.

Y digo relativamente porque al final, Bo es la reina y su palabra es ley y siempre hay alguien que quiere matarnos.

El caso y no quiero alargarme más, es que somos felices y aquí es donde todo cambia y lo digo porque nunca se es feliz para siempre aunque si todas mis pesadillas son así, pues...bien...

¿He dicho ya el miedo que da Kenzi de Hello Kitty? ¿Si? Perdón, todavía estoy bajo los efectos de la medicación.

Bien, pues después de este resumen, creo que puedo empezar a contaros como pasó todo esto. Agárrense señores, cojan vino, un bol de palomitas y bienvenidos a mi mente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: What The Hell Is This Place?**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra cuando Lauren despertó de su placentero sueño, se dio una ducha y procedió a despertar a su pareja aunque, la verdad, no quería cambiar el aspecto de Bo en este momento, tan placida y dormida como un bebé recién nacido.

Si esto era el amor de verdad, ella quería quedarse en esta burbuja toda la vida.

-Bo...cariño despierta-dijo Lauren.

-No...

-Bo...

-Ven aquí conmigo.

Bo la cogió del brazo y dado que tenía más fuerza que ella, la lanzó a la cama sin mucho esfuerzo haciendo a Lauren reir antes de soltarse lentamente de Bo, quien la tenía agarrada como si fuera un solo de peluche.

-Lauren...-murmuró Bo.

-Bo, suéltame...

-No...

-Si no me sueltas Evony me va a tener trabajando con horas extras toda la noche-dijo Lauren mirando a Bo seriamente-. .Noche, Bo.

Automáticamente Bo la soltó y Lauren suspiró saliendo de su abrazo mientras la sucubo abría los ojos y la miraba con cara de pocos amigos por romperle la diversión cuando mejor lo estaba pasando.

-Odio a tu jefa-dijo Bo.

-Estoy al tanto-dijo Lauren-. Tengo que irme, te quiero.

Le dio un beso en los labios antes de que Bo pudiera cogerla de nuevo y salió de la habitación sabiendo que si Bo la miraba con su típica mirada de perrito apaleado, no podría resistirse.

Por el salón encontró a Kenzi haciendo el desayuno y la saludó antes de darle un beso a Dagny y salir de la casa. Las dos habían venido de visita y la verdad es que Lauren estaba más que agradecida de que Kenzi estuviera con Bo, que la ayudara cuando la sucubo estaba triste.

Kenzi era una parte importante para Bo y una vital para esta familia y Lauren estaba agradecida de tenerla a ella y a la pequeña Dagny.

Fuera ya de la casa, se montó en el coche y arrancó hacia la clínica donde tenía una reunión con Evony y otra con Dyson antes de su habitual clase con Mark ya que el joven lobo pretendía ser un médico al tiempo que ayudaba a Vex y a Bo a manejar el Dahl.

La vida le había dado tanto malo que ahora lo bueno le venía en ondas y la doctora no podía ser más feliz. Lo tenía todo y la idea de vivir así siempre era como una subida de adrenalina que no podía controlar. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo mientras pensaba todas estas cosas que la hacían feliz cuando vio a un joven, corriendo hacia ella con los pantalones medio bajados y la mirada cargada de miedo.

-¡Ahhh!

-¿Pero que...?

Detrás de él, un troll lo perseguía y Lauren pudo reconocer a Partor, furioso y dispuesto a asesinar a aquel muchacho que subió a su coche sin previo aviso.

-¡Sácame de aquí!

-¿Que haces? ¿Que has hecho?-preguntó Lauren mirando sobre su hombro para ver a Partor detenerse al reconocerla.

-¡Mi hija!

Lauren miró al chico y luego a Partor y suspiró, esto pasaba más veces de las que quería. La hija de Partor era tremendamente atractiva, hija de él con una ninfa y claro, siempre había algún humano inocente que caía como una mosca.

-Partor...-dijo Lauren.

-Nadie toca a mi bella flor, es demasiado inocente.

-Si, claro...-dijo el chico.

Lauren levantó una ceja y luego salió del coche para parar la pelea cuando Partor se lanzó a por el chico y el chico gritó, lanzándose a sus brazos y haciéndola caer al suelo con tan mala suerte que se golpeó la cabeza con el pavimento.

Y entonces, todo se fundió a negro.

–

El dolor de cabeza era inmenso, ¿que acababa de pasar? Ah, ya recordaba. El chico, Partor y la bella flor...¿quien era la bella flor? Ah, si, la hija de Partor.

Bella flor que le había dado un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-¡Despierta, doc!

Lauren abrió los ojos de golpe y se movió a su derecha por acto reflejo cayendo al suelo con fuerza mientras escuchaba una risa y otro golpe acompañado de un gruñido que pudo reconocer a la perfección.

-¿Tamsin?

-Doc...esto me pasa por reírme, maldito karma...-susurró Tamsin.

Lauren se levantó del suelo pasando una mano por su ropa y miró a Tamsin, quien también se levantó para mirarla con sus alas desplegadas, su pelo recogido en una trenza y su mirada sonriente.

-Cuanto tiempo, doc.

-Tamsin...¿que...?

-Oh...tranquila que sigues viva, solo estas dentro de tu mente-dijo Tamsin.

-¿Mi mente?

-Si, te han golpeando tan fuerte que te has metido dentro de ti misma...pareces una de esas muñequitas rusas que destapas y vas encontrado otra más pequeña dentro, ¿sabes?-dijo Tamsin.

Lauren levantó una ceja, claramente no le hizo gracia la broma y Tamsin evitó reírse mientras la miraba y le daba un abrazo, pequeño, corto y del que ninguna de las dos volvería a hablar antes de separarse de ella de nuevo.

-Bueno...¿que hacemos?-preguntó Tamsin.

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mi? Tu estas aquí-dijo Lauren.

-Es tu mente, Lauren.

 _También es verdad..._

Lauren miró a su alrededor y por primera vez, sintió que estaba metida en una película de ciencia ficción cuando vio un enorme parque, totalmente rodeado de cesped y mariposas azules y...

-¿Un unicornio?-preguntó Lauren.

-Ahora va a resultar que siempre has querido ser una princesa disney-murmuró Tamsin.

Lauren le lanzó una mirada y al momento siguiente Tamsin movió la cabeza como si algo le hubiera dado un golpe solo para descubrir a un pingüino volador dándole un golpe con una de sus alas.

-¡Ja!-rió Lauren.

-Maldita sea...-gruño Tamsin-. Quien me mandara a mi...

-Es mi mente, valkyria, asumelo...

-Y pensar que mi hija esta a tu lado...-dijo Tamsin con un suspiro.

Lauren cruzó los brazos y la miró pero Tamsin la ignoró mientras caminaba por el parque, observando las mariposas volar alrededor de ella y viendo a Lauren caminar lentamente, saludando a un tigre en medio de una piscina y con gafas de sol y a una liebre con bata y gafas de científico.

-Madre de dios...-susurró Tamsin.

-No estoy muy bien, no...-susurró Lauren-. ¿Seguro que esto no es del golpe?

-No lo se, me trajiste tu.

-¿Te traje yo?-preguntó Lauren levantando las cejas.

-Admítelo, tía dura, me echas de menos.

Y la verdad era que si. Se había acostumbrado a las bromas de Tamsin y echaba de menos su sarcasmo así que, en cierta manera, se alegraba de tenerla aquí.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza-dijo Lauren.

-Nunca.

Lauren sonrió antes de seguir caminando cuando, de repente, tres puertas enormes cayeron frente a ella y Lauren realmente pensó que su mente quería matarla hasta que Tamsin apareció a su lado, vestida de secretaria y con una sonrisa.

-Servicio de habitaciones, el Hotel Mental Lauren Lewis le da la bienvenida, ¿desea un caramelo?-preguntó Tamsin.

-No...

-Entonces pase por la primera puerta y, recuerde, no tenga miedo, es inofensiva.

Antes de saber que estaba pasando, sintió una patada en el trasero y Lauren fue empujada por la primera puerta, con relativa fuerza, mientras escuchaba la risa de Tamsin detrás de ella.

-¡Tu trasero es mio, Tamsin!-gritó Lauren antes de caer por un precipicio iluminado.

 _-Wonderland-_

-Tu trasero es mio...Tamsin...

Bo levantó las cejas ante el murmullo de Lauren y Kenzi dejo escapar una sonrisa de alivio al tiempo que Evony entraba por la puerta con Mark y Dyson detrás de ella.

-Esta bien, es solo que esta...dormida...-dijo Evony.

-Dormida y acordándose de Tamsin-dijo Kenzi acunando a la pequeña Dagny-. ¿Escuchas a tía Lauren, D?

La bebe sonrió y Bo tomó la mano de Lauren entre las suyas mirando a Evony con cara de preocupación mientras Lauren seguía murmurando cosas incoherentes sobre Tamsin.

-¿Que puede ser?-preguntó Bo.

-Sueños...alucinaciones, vete a saber teniendo en cuenta su mente-dijo Evony quien, ante la mirada de Bo tembló y miró a Dyson-. ¿Porque no buscas a Vex y miras a ver si puede traerme un captador de sueños?

-¿Enserio quieres mirar su mente?-preguntó Dyson.

-¿Quieres que me mate?-preguntó Evony mirando a Bo-. No quiero acabar como Partor y el chico, así que...

-Vale...voy...

Bo simplemente bufó. No era culpa suya que ese troll y ese chico se hubieran metido con su mujer y mucho menos que la hubieran dejado inconsciente así que nadie podía culparla por haber pateado al troll y asustado al chico con pesadilla como si fuera Jack el destripador.

-¿Que pasa con Lauren?

-Lo sabremos en cuanto podamos ver lo que pasa por su cabeza-dijo Evony-. Pero tranquila, creo que estará bien.

-¿Como estas tan segura?-preguntó Bo de nuevo.

-Porque es su mente, si ella se pierde, los demás podemos darnos por acabados.

Y eso, posiblemente, era la mayor verdad que Evony hubiera dicho en toda su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Kitty Kenzi**

Lauren cayó de un golpe al suelo y gruño cuando su nariz chocó contra la tierra pero para su sorpresa, no tenía nada roto y además, olía muy bien.

Cuando levantó la mirada y vio una enorme mansión de galletas de oreo y un pan de jengibre de guarda supo a quien pertenecía ese olor tan bueno y sonrió, adoraba el pan de jengibre y las galletas oreo.

-¡Eh! ¡Alto ahí!

El pan de jengibre se estaba acercando a ella y Lauren se levantó del suelo rápidamente, intentando aguantar la risa mientras el guarda la miraba de arriba abajo y ponía cara de poli-malo.

-¿Que hace aquí?

-Es mi mente, ¿tu que crees?

-¿Tu eres Lauren?-preguntó el pan de jengibre.

-Si...

Entonces la galleta dio un salto y le dio un golpe con su mano que hizo a Lauren soltar un grito antes de rascarse el punto donde le había pegado y mirarlo con cierta incredulidad al ver que el golpe le había destrozado la mano de galleta.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Lauren.

-Es una herida de guerra...¡viva la galleta!-gritó el guarda.

-¿Viva?

 _Lauren...cuando salgas de aquí dile a Bo que necesitas un profesional..._

De repente, los dos se detuvieron cuando la puerta de la casa de oreo se abrió y el guarda de jengibre se asustó, corriendo lejos de Lauren mientras la doctora lo miraba con cara de sorpresa y se giraba a ver quien salía por la puerta.

Lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta.

Era Kenzi vestida con su pijama habitual de Hello Kitty y mirándola con una sonrisa de gata que la heló de arriba abajo.

No, definitivamente estar en su mente no era sano.

-¡Doctora Caliente!

Lauren tuvo que taparse los oídos cuando el grito resonó por todo el lugar y luego miró de nuevo a Kenzi, quien ahora estaba acercandose a ella con los ojos brillantes.

-Necesitas otro tinte y un cambio de look-dijo Kitty Kenzi en tono casi de burla-. Madre mía, Lauren, con unos buenos pantalones ese trasero no volvería a pasar hambre.

 _Madre de dios..._

-Kenzi...no se que has hecho pero...

-Girate querida...

Lauren lo hizo y se dio de bruces con la misma Kenzi que ahora en vez de su pijama llevaba un corto delantal con la cara de Hello Kitty y que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-Kenzi, aléjate de mi...-dijo Lauren.

-Vamos...he sido una gata mala...-murmuró Kenzi.

Lauren la miró de arriba abajo antes de ver como Kenzi se preparaba para saltar sobre ella y ella, en lugar de dejarse atrapar, comenzó a correr hacia el lado opuesto en un intento por escapar.

-¡Aléjate de mi, depravada!-gritó Lauren.

-No eres divertida, Lo-dijo Kenzi estallando en una carcajada.

Lauren miró como Kenzi se apartaba de ella y volvía a su pijama de Hello Kitty mientras la miraba con una sonrisa y la ayudaba a levantarse con algo de nerviosismo por parte de Lauren.

-No voy a comerte, boba, no eres mi tipo-dijo Kenzi.

-Y menos mal...-suspiró Lauren.

Kenzi simplemente sonrió y se acercó a Lauren para tomar su mano y hacerla pasar dentro de la casa donde algo enorme y que se parecía mucho a un bebé las miraba con una sonrisa.

-Oh dios mio, ¿Dagny?-preguntó Lauren.

La bebé sonrió y la cogió con una mano subiéndola a su altura mientras Kenzi reía y Lauren trataba de mantenerse tranquila ante el enorme bebé.

-Ta..

-Tranquila, Dagny...muy tranquila...

-¡Da!

Entonces Lauren sintió la mano de Dagny moverse y el aire golpearla de manera rápida mientras la bebé la usaba de sonajero y luego le arreglaba el pelo dejando su perfecto rubio cubierto de bucles que le hacían parecer de la edad media. Mientras tanto, Kenzi miraba desde la otra punta de la sala con una sonrisa y Dagny la besaba dejando algo de sus inocentes babas por toda su cabeza.

-Ehhh...-dijo Lauren.

El bebé rió y bajo a Lauren antes de que esta mirara a Kenzi y ella le devolviera la mirada con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Alguien me explica esto?-preguntó Lauren mirando a Dagny.

-No realmente, es tu mente y déjame decirte doc, que necesitas ver a un profesional-dijo Kenzi.

-Ya lo veo...-murmuró Lauren.

Kenzi rió y se apartó de donde se había apoyado antes de acercarse a Lauren y tomar una de sus manos para dirigirla hacia una mesa que estaba a la derecha de Dagny y donde Tamsin estaba sentada al frente.

-¿Tu otra vez?-preguntó Lauren.

-Soy tu guia...

-Que bien, ¿vamos de turismo?-preguntó Kenzi a Lauren.

-No se yo si se refiere a eso...-susurró Lauren.

La sonrisa de Tamsin le dio buena espina pero aún así, Lauren se sentó a la mesa y suspiró mientras Tamsin le servía una copa de vino y la miraba con cierta diversión.

-Me das mala espina...

-¿Quien? ¿Yo?-preguntó Tamsin poniendo ojitos inocentes.

-Si, tú, mala vibóra...-contestó Lauren.

Tamsin rió y se alejó de Lauren mientras la doctora tomaba un sorbo de su copa y miraba a las dos mujeres delante de ella charlar animadamente y dándole algo de tiempo para plantearse realmente lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-Lauren...¿estas bien?

-Doctora Calientes estas...caliente...

Lauren sonrió con una expresión soñadora antes de tener hipo y sentir el fuego en sus mejillas. Bebió otro sorbo de la copa y abrazó a Kenzi antes de patear a Tamsin y reírse cuando el trasero de la valquiria golpeó el suelo.

-¿¡Que le has dado!?-escuchó que gritaba Kenzi al tiempo que intentaba quitarsela de encima.

-Bo...ven con mami...

-La madre que...¡quitamela de encima!

Tamsin la agarró por la cintura y la apartó de Kenzi antes de alejarse de allí corriendo cuando Hello Kitty pasó a transformarse en la reina león, rugiendo con su pijama brillando más que el sol.

Si, definitivamente estaba muy mal de la cabeza.

-Bo...-canturreó Lauren.

-Oh, venga ya...-se quejó Tamsin.

Antes de saber que estaba pasando, Tamsin golpeó algo y sin previo aviso, lanzo a Lauren al vacío mientras la doctora, esta vez, caía con una sonrisa soñadora y el sueño invadiendo su mente.

-¡Haz de Dyson un hombre!-grito Tamsin.

-Dyson...hombre...claro...-susurró Lauren.

Y se dejó caer, de nuevo, a un intenso vacío.

 _-Wonderland-_

Bo casi estalló en carcajada al escuchar el tono en la voz de su mujer. No sabía lo que estaba soñando pero Lauren parecía pensar que hacer de Dyson un hombre era aburrido e cansado a partes iguales.

-¿Que debe pasar por su mente?-se preguntó Kenzi meciendo a Dagny lentamente.

-No lo se, pero esta sonriendo de esa manera que me la comería enterita...-comenzó Bo antes de que Kenzi la detuviera.

-Stop. Cariño, te quiero pero acordamos no hablar de lo que te hace Lauren bajo las sabanas-dijo Kenzi haciendo gestos de que se detuviera.

-Estará pensando en ti-dijo Evony mirando las constantes vitales de Lauren-. Sigue bien.

La puerta se abrió y Dyson apareció con el chaman y Vex mientras Lauren dejaba escapar una risa que llamó la atención de todos más que nada porque parecía querer contenerla.

-¿Que le pasa?-preguntó Vex.

-Veamos...-dijo Bo mirando al chaman-. ¿Por favor?

-Si, mi reina.

-Dyson...-dijo antes de dejar escapar otra risa.

Dyson levantó una ceja mientras el chaman cerraba los ojos y colocaba la mano sobre la frente de Lauren para mostrar la imagen que reflejaba su mente y lo que vieron, hizo que Dyson se pusiera rojo, Vex cayera al suelo de la sorpresa y Bo, Kenzi y Evony estallarán en una inmensa carcajada.

 _-¡Lauren!_

Lo que vieron fue a Dyson, como un enorme lobo con ojos grandes y brillantes como los de los animales de anime y con una flor entre sus colmillos.

 _-Mi bella flor, ¿me concedes tu vida?_

 _-Eh...¿no?_

Si, realmente este podía ser un tremendo viaje.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Wolf of my life**

Si lo de Kenzi daba miedo, esta era una nueva versión de una maldita pelicula de terror y no era para menos.

 _¿¡Que narices hace Dyson así!?_

Dyson saltaba como un bailarín profesional alrededor de ella y Lauren apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar que pasaba antes de que él la agarrara por la cintura y la hiciera girar hasta caer en su brazos.

-Voulez vous coucher avec moi?

-La madre que me...¡no!

Lauren apartó de un golpe a Dyson quien cayó al suelo mientras ella saltaba, cuál ninja sacado de "Kill Bill" y lo miraba con un gesto que bien podría estar entre la incredulidad y...la incredulidad.

-¿¡Que te pasa!?-gritó Lauren.

Dyson tenía un gesto desgraciado en su cara y Lauren suspiró recordando su entereza, que por otra parte estaba perdiendo, antes de acercarse al lobo de ojos grandes y poner una mano sobre su hombro en tono amigable.

-¿Dyson...?-preguntó Lauren.

-¡Nadie me quiere!

De repente se echó a llorar en los brazos de Lauren quien apenas pudo cogerlo con su peso e hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo de nuevo. La doctora suspiró, tomó aire y apartó al lobo antes de ponerse de nuevo delante de él y poner una mano en su cabeza, acariciando su pelo como si fuera una madre a un hijo.

-Ya esta, ya esta...a ver, ¿que pasa?

-Nadie me quiere...-lloró el lobo.

-¿Que dices? Si eres...bueno...eres Dyson, todos te quieren-dijo Lauren.

-Alicia, no...-murmuró Dyson.

-¿Alicia?

 _Oh, Alicia..._

Lauren la recordaba brevemente pero aún así no entendía lo que estaba pasando por lo que espero que Dyson respirara y se limpiara las lágrimas para contarle de que iba todo aquello.

-Es tan guapa y tan buena...-dijo Dyson con tono soñador-. Pero me odia...

-¿Que dices?-preguntó Lauren levantando una ceja-. Seguro que no es para...

-¡Dice que no soy un hombre! ¡Que su novio es más que yo!-gritó Dyson echándose a llorar de nuevo.

Bueno, ahora mismo Lauren estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Dyson...

-Su novio es el matón del pueblo, todo el mundo le odia-dijo Dyson-. Creo que hasta ella.

Si se parecía algo al marido de Alicia en su realidad, Lauren tampoco era una gran fan, además, le dolía mucho que Dyson estuviera de esa manera, era casi penoso.

-¡La vida es muy cruel!-gritó Dyson.

Vale, era penoso del todo.

-Calmate, cachorro, quizá podamos hacer algo-dijo Lauren recordando entonces las palabras de Tamsin-. Podemos hacerte un hombre.

-¿Hombre? Soy un lobo, muñeca...

 _Sip, patetico._

Lauren se levantó para darle una pequeña patada en la espinilla que lo puso en el suelo y a rodar entre lágrimas mientras la rubia se pasaba una mano por el pelo y suspiraba pesadamente.

Esto iba a ser duro, ya podía sentirlo.

-Venga, muñeco de trapo, vamos a entrenar.

-Yo no quiero...-dijo Dyson en tono aburrido.

-¡Que te muevas!-gritó Lauren.

Dyson se puso de pie en un momento y fue tras Lauren mientras ella comenzaba a pensar en algo para hacer a esta versión de Dyson un poco más...Dyson hasta que, entonces, vio abierto el cielo.

-Gimnasio, Vex. Si no te convierto en héroe, te hago al revés-leyó Lauren lentamente antes de levantar una ceja-. Muy bien, Vex...bien jugado.

-¿Al gimnasio de Vex?-preguntó Dyson un poco asustado-...¿no podríamos a ir a cazar mariposas?

Lauren le lanzó una mirada antes de darle un golpe y forzarlo a caminar hacia el gimnasio con una determinación en su mente en su mirada, o hacía a Dyson un hombre o lo mataba.

-A dios pongo por testigo, que no volveré a explorar mi mente nunca más-murmuró Lauren entre dientes.

 _¡He dicho!_

 _-Wonderland-_

-¡Yo no soy así! ¡Porque me hace así en su mente!

Desde el primer momento, Bo no había parado de reir y es que ver a su mujer en ese aprieto la había hecho preocuparse hasta que miró al Dyson de su mente y a su Dyson y no pudo encontrar la diferencia.

-¿Quieres ir a cazar mariposas, D?-preguntó Kenzi levantándose del suelo.

-Oh, basta ya...-dijo Dyson.

-Detrás de cada gran lobo hay un pequeño gato con botas-dijo Evony haciendo a Bo y Kenzi echarse a reir de nuevo.

Dyson suspiró y miró de nuevo las imágenes. Pudo ver como Lauren entrenaba al yo de su mente y como su otro yo lloraba como un crio cada vez que caía al suelo haciéndole pasar más vergüenza que en toda su vida.

Por lo menos, hasta que las puertas del gimnasio de Vex se abrieron y el novio de la Alicia de ese mundo apareciera con la Alicia de ese mundo y otros dos chicos más.

 _¡Mira! ¡Si es D!_

Pudo ver a Dyson asustarse y esconderse detrás de Lauren quien no parecía tener problemas para ponerse delante de él y enfrentándose directamente a aquel matón que no era más que una evolución de muchacho con mucho músculo y poco cerebro.

 _¿Usas a una chica para defenderte, D?_

 _Yo no uso a nadie..._

 _Pobre D, siempre tan asustado..._

Aquel tipo gritó y Dyson aulló de miedo pero entonces Lauren se apartó y se puso al lado de Dyson, mirando a Alicia.

 _No te asustes, Dyson...mira...-susurró Lauren._

 _Me van a matar por ese comentario-dijo Dyson._

 _No...Alicia te esta mirando, ¿la quieres? Lucha por ella._

Dyson miró a aquella Alicia como el Dyson de la mente de Lauren y, de repente, vio flores que salían detrás de ella y todo se volvió en tono rosado, como en las películas, al tiempo que los ojos del Dyson de Lauren se agradaban con ilusión.

-¡Aburrido!-dijo Evony-. ¿Le va a dar ya o que?

Entonces, vieron al Dyson de Lauren volver a la normalidad y quitarse la camiseta de un tirón, mostrando aquel torso que dejó a la Alicia de Lauren sin habla y a Lauren levantando las dos cejas en sorpresa.

 _Vaya con el cobarde..._

Si, definitivamente, vaya con el cobarde.

 _-Wonderland-_

Lauren no pudo salir de su sorpresa cuando vio a Dyson en su mejor versión de luchador, forzando sus músculos y mostrándose más fiero que nunca.

Por lo menos hasta que se echó a andar y piso el extremo de una escoba que le golpeó en la cara, lanzandolo hacia atrás, a los brazos de Lauren y haciendo que todos estallaran a reír menos Alicia, que parecía preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Lauren al oído de Dyson.

-Llévame mi áng...-comenzó Dyson.

-Di eso y te terminó de matar yo-gruño Lauren tirando de su pelo-. Venga, pelea por tu mujer, que te ayudo...

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Dyson otra vez mostrando sus ilusionados ojos grandes.

-Que remedio, a este paso vas a matarte antes de levantar un puño.

Dyson se puso firme de nuevo cuando recibió un puñetazo del novio de Alicia que lo lanzó al suelo al mismo tiempo que Lauren se enzarzaba en su propia pelea con los amigos del novio. La verdad era que la doctora no era de lucha pero como era su mente...

Bueno, podía terminar las cosas como quería.

-¡Adelante, pequeño Jedi!-gritó Lauren.

Dyson la miró y abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver que tanto ella como los amigos del novio de Alicia portaban espadas luminosas que chocaban unas con otras con fuerza.

-¿¡Que invento es este!?-gritó Dyson.

-¡Que la fuerza te acompañe!-gritó Lauren golpeando a un amigo y luego al otro antes de mirar a Dyson-. ¡Venga hombre, se un lobo con colmillos no un perro domesticado!

-Es lo que es...-gruño el novio de Alicia-. Un perrete...

 _¿Perrete?_

-¿Perrete?-murmuró Dyson levantandose del suelo-.¿¡Acabas de llamarme perrete!?

Lauren sonrió cuando Dyson se lanzó a por el novio de Alicia antes de que todo desapareciera y otra vez, Tamsin apareciera delante de ella con una enorme sonrisa. Iba vestida de doctora y la miraba como si fuera a ser su próxima paciente.

-¿Tamsin?-preguntó Lauren.

-Ya...si, Dyson gana...consigue a la chica...y se convierte en perrete world star-dijo Tamsin apuntado en sus notas antes de mirar a Lauren-. No me mires, es tu mente.

-Estoy loca...-murmuró Lauren.

-Si, bastante pero ahora vas a recibir la peor de tus locuras. Tu última puerta-dijo Tamsin.

Lauren levantó una ceja antes de sentirse caer de nuevo a la nada hasta pisar el suelo con fuerza y dejar que su boca cayera al suelo.

-¡Hola, muñeca!

Era Bo y estaba completamente vestida de cuero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: Act Of True Love**

Bo no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse avergonzada de si misma y menos cuando el tema era puramente sexual pero de alguna manera, verse como Cat-Woman y mirando a Lauren como si fuera su cena trajo rubor a las mejillas de la sucubo quien tosió antes de atraer la angustiosa mirada de Kenzi.

-No puedo ver esto...-dijo Kenzi tapando los ojos de una curiosa Dagny.

Bo suspiró y puso una mano sobre la frente de Lauren quien estaba más caliente de lo habitual, algo normal teniendo en cuenta lo que estaban viendo en su mente y el látigo que ondulaba en las manos de la sucubo de los sueños de la doctora.

-Con que eres de mi bando, ¿eh, sucubo?-preguntó Vex levantando una ceja.

-Cállate, Vex-gruño Bo antes de mirar al chaman-. ¿No podemos saltarnos esta parte?

-No, debemos verlo-dijo el chaman.

 _Maldito mucho sobre natural..._

-No puedo verlo...necesitaré terapia durante años-dijo Kenzi.

Dyson bufó y cogió a Kenzi del brazo antes de sacarla de la habitación mientras Vex cogía el sillón y se sentaba cómodamente esperando ver la acción que se supone que tenía que pasar.

-Que empiece la fiesta...-susurró Vex.

-Ah, no, eso si que no...

De una patada, Bo sacó a Vex de la habitación y cuando se giro se dio cuenta de que Evony tampoco estaba así que la sucubo se limito a sentarse con su mujer y suspiró mirando a su yo de los sueños de Lauren sonreír mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

¿Era posible excitarse a si misma? Porque lo estaba consiguiendo...

 _-Bo...no..._

La voz de Lauren hizo a Bo mirar a su mujer antes de observar la imagen donde la Bo del sueño de Lauren se acercaba a ella muy lentamente.

 _-Bo..._

-¿Lauren?

Un sonido de látigo hizo a Bo saltar antes de ver en la imagen del sueño como Lauren daba un paso atrás y negaba a la Bo extremadamente sexual que intentaba llegar hasta ella.

-¿Que pasa, Lauren?-susurró Bo tocando la frente de la doctora.

 _-Bo nunca me trataría así...Bo cuida de su gente..._

Y entonces, la sucubo sonrió, sabiendo que nadie la conocía mejor que la persona que más la amaba en el mundo.

–

Lauren estaba asustada, si, Bo con un látigo podía ser peligrosa y sexy al mismo tiempo pero esta vez iba a dejarse de tonterías de su mente.

Esta no era su fantasía porque Bo no era así.

-Esto puede ser más divertido...-susurró Bo.

-No, esto no me gusta, Bo-dijo Lauren seriamente-. Mi Bo me abrazaría y me daría besos, no puede soportar hacerme daño.

-Tu Bo es una blanda débil, cariño, yo soy mucho mejor.

 _Bueno...hasta aquí hemos llegado..._

Lauren se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo antes dar un paso al frente tal y como hizo en su promoción militar y como hacia mucho que no se enfrentaba a nadie. No iba a dejar que una foto copia en blanco y negro hablara mal de la mujer que amaba por muchos látigos y mucho sexo que pudiera prometer.

Nadie la tocaba como Bo y nadie lo haría ni ahora, ni nunca.

-Mira corta y pega, no estoy para bromas-dijo Lauren seriamente-. Me di un golpe, me metí en mi mente, he pasado por Kenzi convertida en gata, por Dyson siendo un perrete asustado, por Tamsin...¡Tamsin! Como mi guía espiritual y ahora tú y ya me estoy cansando.

-Oh, por favor...-comenzó Bo.

-¡No! No, no, no...-dijo Lauren levantando el dedo indice para señalarla-. Puedo aguantar mis locuras pero esta no. Bo no es, ni será nunca nada menos que la mejor que he conocido y la que amo por encima de todas las cosas así que, muñeca, como vuelvas a abrir la boca en su contra voy a sacar mi arsenal de técnicas super secretas y te voy a hacer una cara nueva.

La Bo delante de ella levantó una ceja antes de sonreír y dar un golpe con el látigo en el suelo que hizo a Lauren saltar hacia atrás antes de que, tras unos minutos de tenso silencio, Lauren viera como la Bo delante de ella se transformaba en un oso enorme de peluche que cayó sobre ella para abrazarla y tirarla al suelo.

-¡Narices!-gritó Lauren.

De repente, vio a Tamsin delante de ella antes de que la valkyria se echara a reír haciendo que, tras unos minutos, Lauren comenzara a reír también.

Si, estaba loca, pero por una vez, parecía disfrutar de ello.

–

Bo sonrió mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla al ver a Lauren y a Tamsin reír al tiempo que la valkyria ayudaba a la doctora a quitarse al oso de peluche de encima y la ayudaba luego a ponerse en pie.

Las palabras de Lauren habían tocado su corazón y lo que sentía por ella pareció multiplicarse por mil cuando finalmente la vio expresar que para ella Bo era mucho más que un objeto sexual que le daba calor.

No es que no lo supiera pero decirlo siempre ayudaba.

Ahora sabía de verdad que Lauren la quería con todo lo que tenía y que fuera cual fuera su tiempo, siempre estarían juntas porque siempre se amarían con cada parte de su ser.

-¿Podemos entrar ya?

La voz de Kenzi sacó a Bo de sus pensamientos y la sucubo se apresuró en abrir las puertas para dejar pasar de nuevo a la humana con Dagny y Dyson, incluso a Vex al que miró con cierta advertencia antes de finalmente volver al lado de Lauren.

-¿Y...?-preguntó Dyson.

-Lauren le ha dado una lección a mi yo salvaje-dijo Bo quien ante la mirada de todos suspiró-. No de esa manera, pervertidos. Le ha dicho que soy más que sexo para ella y que no iba a dejar que nada cambiara eso.

-¿Ni tu vestida como fetiche sexual?-preguntó Vex.

-Ni eso...

-Vale, te quiere de verdad-dijo Vex de nuevo antes de sentarse en el suelo.

Kenzi se acercó a su mejor amiga y la abrazó durante unos minutos antes de mirar a la doctora y sonreír cuando las vio a ella y a Tamsin rodeadas por un fondo blanco donde solo sus cabellos dorados y las alas de Tamsin resplandecían más que el espacio.

-¿Donde están?-preguntó Kenzi.

-En el espacio...es hora de decir adiós-dijo el chaman.

-¿Adiós?-preguntó Bo algo preocupada.

-Lauren tiene que volver y Tamsin debe ir al Valhalla de nuevo-dijo el chaman.

Era hora de que se despidieran definitivamente.

–

-No me digas que vamos a empezar de nuevo-dijo Lauren mirando de un lado a otro.

-No, la verdad es que ya has terminado-dijo Tamsin con una sonrisa.

Lauren la miró extrañada cuando Tamsin movió su mano he hizo aparecer uno por uno todos aquellos que le habían dado tantos problemas en su mente, haciendo a la doctora mirar a la valkyria con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esto, Lauren...a sido una prueba de tu mente-dijo Tamsin-. Durante tu vida has sufrido tanto que tu mente tomó la determinación de recoger a todas las personas que han traído lo bueno a tu vida para hacerte recordar que nosotros siempre estaremos aquí, pase lo pase y cueste lo que cueste.

-Pero...

-No empieces-dijo Kenzi-. Tu nos diste mucho, doctora, nos has dado libertad, comprensión...

-...estabilidad, poder-dijo Dyson con Alicia entre sus brazos.

-...amor, una vida que disfrutar-dijo Bo con una sonrisa.

-...protección-dijo la Dagny gigante.

-...has dado mucho, Lauren y ahora, teníamos la oportunidad de devolvértelo-dijo Tamsin antes de mirar a otro lado-. Por cierto, siento lo de Partor y el chico...

Lauren, quien había estado sonriendo hasta ese momento cayó en la cuenta de lo que quería decir y empezó a respirar de manera enfadada antes de señalar a la valkyria con un dedo.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Mala pecora!

-Bueno, Lauren, tampoco es para tanto...

-¿¡Que no es para tanto!?

Tamsin tragó saliva antes de ver como los demás desaparecían y los miró con un leve "cobardes" antes de ver a Lauren correr hacia ella y obligar a la valkyria a salir corriendo.

-¡Lauren! ¡No seas así!

-¡Voy a tener un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios!-gritó Lauren.

-¡Vamos a calmarnos! ¿¡Vale!?

-¡Y un cuerno!

Tamsin sonrió antes de desplegar sus alas para levantar el vuelo y girarse a Lauren quien se detuvo y la miró con furia en los ojos.

-Te voy a cazar, pajarraco-dijo Lauren.

-Adiós, Lauren, dale un beso a Dagny de mi parte-rió Tamsin.

Y entonces, un hueco se abrió debajo de la doctora y antes de saber que estaba pasando, Lauren se encontró cayendo por el sin más remedio y mientras repetía la misma frase de la primera vez.

-¡Tu trasero es mio! ¡Tamsin!-gritó Lauren.

Y después, todo fue oscuridad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Best In Life**

 **Días después...**

Una norma para los futuros inconscientes de este mundo: nunca y digo nunca, despertéis con vuestra gente alrededor si habéis soñado con ella en primer lugar.

Es, absolutamente terrorífico.

Por lo menos desde mi punto de vista, porque a mi me pasó, de hecho, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

-¿Lauren? ¿Que haces?-preguntó Bo desde la cocina.

-Recordar porque no debes dejarme fuera de tu alcance, nunca-dijo Lauren volviendo la mirada a su iPad, un regalo de Kenzi a cambio de una promesa de no enseñar nada sexual en lo que restaba de vida.

Cosa que Lauren no entendía, porque ella y Bo en ciertas situaciones eran de lo más apetecibles...

-Oh...¿escribes sobre tu accidente?-preguntó Bo.

-Si...es un libro de auto-ayuda-dijo Lauren.

-Lauren, la gente en tu estado no podrá leer eso-dijo Bo.

-No importa, servirá de todas formas-dijo Lauren.

Bo se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse con un bol de ensalada a su lado y coger el tenedor para darle un poco a su mujer quien lo tomó con cuidado antes de ver aparecer a Kenzi quien tapo los ojos de Dagny...otra vez.

-¿Que os dije que coqueteos, niñas?-preguntó Kenzi levantando una ceja.

-Kenzi...admitelo, te gusta-dijo Bo con una sonrisa.

-Más quisieras tener un bocadito como yo en tu línea, Bo-Bo-rió Kenzi cogiendo una mochila y a Dagny-. Me voy a dar un paseo con esta monada a ver si encuentro marido.

-Claro...-dijo Bo.

-Deja a Dagny con Dyson si haces algo y recuerda...-dijo Lauren señalándola-. Pontelo, pónselo.

-Oh, vamos...-murmuró Kenzi.

El ruido de la puerta fue lo último que escucharon antes de que Bo volviera la atención a Lauren y la tomara de las manos con cariño.

-Entonces...-dijo la sucubo con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

-Entonces necesito que esperes un momento-sonrió Lauren señalando el iPad-. Tengo mentes que salvar.

Bo la miró un segundo antes de tomar aire y dejarle un beso, acomodándose en el sofá para abrazar a Lauren y cerrar los ojos.

-Cuando acabes llamamé-dijo Bo.

-¿Vas a estar a la altura?-preguntó Lauren.

Bo sonrió haciendo sus ojos brillar con un tono azul que sacó una carcajada a la doctora antes de que Bo cerrara los ojos y Lauren se enfocara en su iPad, lista para rememorar su última memoria de la experiencia más rara de su vida.

 **Flashback**

 _Unicornios...gatos con botas...Hello Kitty..._

 _-¡Lauren!_

 _Lauren abrió los ojos encontrándose cara a cara_ _la mirada preocupada de Bo. En un primer momento, Lauren pensó que era la misma Bo de su sueño y, sin pensar, estiró su puño para golpearla haciéndola caer al suelo duramente._

 _-¡Lauren!_

 _La voz de Kenzi la hizo estabilizarse cuando finalmente se vio cara a cara con ella y con la pequeña Dagny. Al mismo tiempo, Dyson ayudaba a Bo a levantarse mientras Vex reía y la sucubo aseguraba que estaba bien al tiempo que se sostenía la nariz._

 _Parecía todo muy normal._

 _-¿Donde...?_

 _-Espabila, loca-dijo Evony dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza._

 _Lauren hizo un gesto de dolor que finalmente hizo que su mente volviera a la normalidad y pudiera pensar en la gente que tenía a su alrededor, su gente de verdad._

 _-Bo...oh dios mio Bo, lo siento-dijo Lauren._

 _-Tranquila...soy una sucubo, estoy bien-dijo Bo con cierta voz de pito._

 _Lauren realmente se sintió mal al ver a su mujer delante de ella, sosteniendo su nariz entre sus dos manos y con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Que es más de lo que se puede decir de ti-dijo Kenzi abriéndose paso entre las dos-. ¿Que era eso de tu mente?_

 _Lauren la miró antes de recordar todo lo que había pasado por su mente y encontrarse sonrojándose furiosamente al recordar ciertas imágenes que la incluían con Bo._

 _-Es...um..._

 _-Es que necesitas un profesional...nada nuevo-dijo Vex._

 _El golpe que Bo le dio lo tiró al suelo pero no pasó nada más mientras Evony comprobaba sus constantes vitales y Dagny luchaba con Kenzi para llegar a Lauren._

 _-Vale, amiga...tranquila-dijo Kenzi pasando a la bebé hacia Lauren._

 _Lauren sonrió cuando la bebé la abrazó y le dejo un esponjoso beso en la mejilla para después apoyar su pequeña cabeza entre los pechos de la doctora y quedarse dormida._

 _-Mejor que te sostenga yo a ti que tu a mi-rió Lauren al recordar a la Dagny gigante-. Tu mamá a sido mala, pequeña D._

 _-¿Mala? Por favor...Tamsin nunca fue buena-dijo Evony._

 _Lauren asintió antes de acariciar el pelo rubio de Dagny y mirar a Bo, quien parecía mucho mejor después de su golpe y ahora se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en la cabeza._

 _Pero luego vio a Dyson y toda su ternura se esfumó transformándose en pura risa._

 _-Ni una palabra, Lo-gruño Dyson._

 _-Oh, vamos pequeño D-rió Lauren._

 _-Calla...-susurró Dyson._

 _-¿Quieres que vayamos a cazar mariposas?_

 _La sala estalló en risas mientras Dyson dejaba escapar el aire y, tras unos minutos, terminaba riendo al ver que toda su familia estaba unida y a salvo cerca de él._

 _-Bien, visto como veo que estas bien, no se que haces aquí-dijo Evony._

 _-¿En serio?-preguntó Lauren-. ¿Puedo irme?_

 _-Si..._

 _Bo sonrió y Lauren también, por lo menos hasta que vio la sonrisa de Evony y supo que no podía salir nada bueno de ahí._

 _-Pero mañana tienes turno de noche y es para toda la semana-dijo Evony._

 _Evony se marchó, Dyson, Kenzi y Vex rieron y Bo bufó mientras Lauren miraba a la bebé en sus brazos, recordaba a Tamsin y besaba a Dagny mirando a la gente que había a su alrededor ahora._

 _Estaba loca si, pero esta era su familia y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo._

 **Fin Flashback**

...así que si, es terrorífico pero también os asegura unas risas seguras cuando menos os lo esperéis.

Un beso y recordad, mente sana, corpore sano...o algo así.

Un saludo,

La doctora Lauren Lewis aka. Hotpants.

Lauren sonrió dejando el iPad encima de la mesa tras guardar el contenido y mirar a su espalda, donde Bo apenas estaba dormida, roncando levemente y sacando una pequeña risa de la rubia.

Quizá era hora de hacer un pequeño juego...

Se levantó lentamente y se fue a su cuarto, cambiándose de ropa rápidamente cuando sintió el que sofá se movía declarando su nuevo estado de despertar.

-¿Lauren?

La voz de Bo la lleno y Lauren respiró antes de salir del cuarto, totalmente vestida en cuero y dejando a la sucubo sin palabras mientras su boca golpeaba duramente el suelo y sus ojos brillaban azules.

-¿Lista para jugar al gato y al ratón, pequeña?

Bo se levantó con una agilidad digna de su fuerza y Lauren rió cuando la sucubo se acercó a ella y la agarró por cintura, acercándola a ella como si Lauren fuera de porcelana y estuviera a punto de romperse.

-Para ti siempre estoy lista, sexy-murmuró Bo.

-Entonces hazme tuya, sucubo-dijo Lauren con voz grave.

Bo ni siquiera se lo pensó cuando la levantó sin esfuerzo y con cuidado y la llevó hacia el cuarto para tener una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Una de las muchas que tenían y que planeaban tener en el futuro.

 _ **¡Eh! ¡Que estaba mirando!**_

Bo se detuvo y Lauren rió antes de mirar al techo y señalar al cielo desde donde había venido la voz.

-¡Disfruta, Tamsin!

Escucharon un gruñido y las luces del cuarto se apagaron dándoles la confirmación de Tamsin no miraría y de que este momento, como todos los que compartían juntas, eran solo de ellas.

Ahora y para siempre.


End file.
